Fame and Love
by StrawberrySwiirl
Summary: Laura Marano is a singer and song-writer with a perfect life and a perfect boyfriend. She will be performing with a band called R5 but when Ross Lynch, one of the band members saves her life, his job now is to keep Laura safe. They will eventually fall in love but a lot of gaps are on the way.
1. Ice Cream Parlor

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I was reading this story called "Forbidden Love" and it inspired me to write one my own. It _is_ similar so please don't hate on me!

*****Credits go to **"Forbidden Love's"** writer **RauraXxXAuslly**

* * *

**Fame and Love**

**Episode One: The Ice Cream Parlor**

**Laura's POV**

Hi! My name is Laura Marano and I am a singer and song-writer. I adore my fans and I just love performing. I have a boyfriend named Leo. He's amazing but he can get jealous at some point. I'm 16 years old and I love my life! I have an agent called Lilly. She controls my life! I'm the puppet and she's the puppeteer. It's really not fair! I feel like Leo isn't the one for me. I feel like someone else is. Sometimes I wonder if Leo just uses me for my fame. Guess what? Lilly _hired_ him to be my boyfriend…That sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining on my eyes. I make my bed and use the bathroom. Once done, I put on a yellow dress with brown boots and a belt then I put on my jean jacket! I apply light make-up, grab my phone and go downstairs for breakfast.

I see that my parents aren't home. They're probably at work! I enter the kitchen to find my maid making breakfast and Lilly screaming at someone on the phone.

"I don't care! I want him fired!" She screams as she hangs up the phone.

"Good morning, Lilly!" I say.

"Good morning, Laura. When you are done eating breakfast, we will be heading to the studio to record your new song."

I sigh, nod and start eating my scrambled eggs. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

"Great job Laura! This song is going to be a hit!"

"Thanks!" I say as I take out the headphone and exit the studio.

"Laura, take a break!" Lilly says. I nod and sit on the couch. My phone suddenly rings. I pick up my phone and look at the Caller ID. _Leo_

"Hello?" I say through the phone.

"I'm looking for the flawless Laura Marano. Is she here?" Leo teases.

I laugh. He's really a sweet-heart. "Hey Leo! How are you?"

"I'm doing great! I miss you"

"I miss you too! Well, I have to record a new song for my new album! Why don't we go get lunch then ice cream after that?" I ask.

"I would love that!" He says. "Bye!" He says before hanging up.

"Back to work!" The music producer says.

I sigh as I get up and walk into the studio. I put on the headphones and wait for the music to start playing but it doesn't. I look through the window and see the music producer talking to some people. There were about 6 people. There were 3 blondes, 2 brown-haired and one red-haired.

The music producer comes in with those people. Lilly then comes in.

"We have some news! These people are R5 and you Laura will be performing with them in Boston, MA next week!" Lilly beams.

I smile as I take off the head-phones. I approach them all. I know R5! Their music rocks!

"Hi! I'm Laura Marano! It's going to be awesome performing with you guys! Your music rocks!" I say as I extend a hand.

"I'm Rydel! I always listen to your music! It's amazing!" A blonde girl says shaking my hand. "These are my brothers and my friend. That's Riker, Ratliff, Rocky, Ross and that's Ross' girlfriend, Sierra!"

"It's nice to meet you all!" I say.

"It's nice to meet you too!" The blonde boy, whose name is Ross says. He smiles and wow…that's one heck of a smile. The red-haired girl, Sierra steps on Ross' foot.

"OW!" He screams like a little girl.

I start laughing. "You have a girly laugh." I tease him. He starts laughing too.

Sierra steps on his foot again. "Quit doing that!" He says.

"Knock, Knock" Someone says. We all look at the door and I find Leo standing there. I run over and hug him.

"Leo!" I say as I pull away.

He smiles. "Let's go out for lunch! I am starving!"

I grab my purse. "It was so nice meeting you guys. Oh, here's my number if you guys want to hang out!" I scribble down my number on a piece of paper and extend it. Ross takes it, pulls out his phone and I guess he puts in my number.

Sierra raises her eyebrow. "What?" Ross says innocently.

I smile as I wave a good-bye and leave with Leo.

* * *

Leo and I just finished lunch. "Off to the Ice Cream Parlor!" He says grabbing my hand.

We go in and we order the usual. As we finish, he pays and we both exit. I feel someone grab me by the arm. This someone pushes me to the wall and points a gun at me!

"If you don't give me money, say good-bye to your life." The man threatens.

I close my eyes waiting for the worse to happen but it doesn't. I open my eyes and they meet brown ones. I realize…Ross is on top of me.

"Are you okay? If I didn't push you, you would have been dead!" He says helping me up.

"I'm great, thanks!" I say as I hug him. I pull away and see that he is blushing.

"Laura, are you okay?" Leo asks.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank Ross!" I say as I point at Ross.

I enter the house and once I do, I am bombarded by questions from my parents and sister.

"I'm fine guys!" I reassure them.

"I heard that this Ross kid saved you. I just got off the phone with his parents. They're all coming over for lunch tomorrow!" My dad says.

I smile as I go upstairs. Well, this has been a day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Leave reviews. **


	2. The News

**Fame and Love**

**Episode Two: The News**

**Ross' POV**

This has been a day! I met the famous and talented Laura Marano, got stepped on the foot 2 times and saved Laura's life. Wow. We all went home after this incident. My parents are in the kitchen while we just sat in the living room.

"What was with you in the studio, Ross?" Sierra asks frowning.

"What the heck did I do?" I ask confused.

Sierra just scowls and continues texting. Remind me again why I'm dating _her_?

My parents come in smiling like idiots.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Rocky asks. Everyone laughs.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Mr. Marano! We're invited for lunch at their house tomorrow!" My mom, Stormie says smiling widely.

"Cool!" We all say.

"Laura is a very polite girl, Ross. Why don't you go out with her?" My dad asks.

Everyone else laughs except Sierra and I. Sierra frowns as she stares at my dad.

"Dad, I'm dating Sierra…" I say and my dad had this _'Ohhhhh!'_ expression on his face.

"Let's call it a night!" My mom says. Sierra leaves and we all go up to bed after that.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock beeping. I look at the time and see that it's…1:00?! I must have overslept! Oh god! I quickly get up and make my bed. I take a quick hot shower and I do the usual. I put on my jeans, a yellow mixed with orange and red patters crop top with my converse. I curl my hair and put it in a high pony-tail. I put my favorite perfume that smells like Vanilla and go downstairs to help my mom set up lunch.

After cooking lunch, the door-bell rings. I go over there, take a deep breath and open the door. I smile as I see Mark and Stormie, R5 and Sierra. _Sierra?_ I also see a brown-haired boy around 15.

"Hi! It's really nice to see you again! Please come in!" I say as I open the door wide.

"How are you Laura?" Stormie asks while smiling.

"I'm doing great, thanks! What about you guys?" I reply smiling at everyone.

"We're great! You have a really nice home, Laura!" Rydel says.

"Aw, thanks!" I say.

Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ross smile. I look at the young boy.

"Who is this?" I ask politely while smiling.

"This is our younger brother Ryland. He's not in the band though." Ross says.

"Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff or Rydel could have answered her!" Sierra says.

I smile as I greet Ryland. My parents then come and greet the whole 'family'.

"Laura, please set up the plates and utensils." My mom says. I nod and go into the kitchen while the others go to the living room.

"Do you need any help?" I hear someone ask. I turn around to see Ross smiling.

"Sure!" I say as we both pick up plates and utensils, take them to the backyard and to set them up on the table.

While setting up the plates, Ross' hands accidentally touch mine. We both take them away quickly and blush madly.

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

What the hell? Who does Laura think she is? If she's trying to steal Ross away from me, it's not going to work! Their hands better not touch again or I swear—

"Sierra, are you okay? You've been glaring at Laura for the past 5 minutes!" Rydel says and they all laugh.

I frown and scowl. I HATE R5!

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I notice Sierra glaring at me which is seriously freaking me out! Right now, we were all sitting at the table eating.

"Laura, you're mother and I along with Vanessa are going to New York for about a month." My dad says.

I almost choke on my food. NEW YORK?!

"Ross, you're going to stay here to keep Laura safe from any harm" Stormie says and they all smile. Ross and I just blush and stare at our food.

"This feels like a spy movie where a spy keeps a princess safe..." I tease.

They all laugh. I smile and eat my mashed potatoes.

* * *

After dinner, everyone left except Ross and Sierra. I start picking up Ross' bags but he stops me. Our hands touch. We both look up and our eyes lock. We snap out of our gaze and I help him to his room.

"Is it okay if Rydel has a sleepover here? She really likes you!" Ross laughs looking up from his phone.

"Of course it's okay! Let you're siblings come too for a movie night!"

"Great!" He says texting.

Right now, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel were setting up our movie room. Ross and I were making popcorn and putting some junk food in a bowl. Sierra, well she was texting…

"Ross, can you please get the bowls. I'm…short." I say pointing to the cabinet.

He chuckles as he gets the bowls easily. I pout and take them.

"Okay, Laura. This is serious. We have to put these candy bars and whatnot in these bowls now! It's going to take time and some serious work!" He teases and I laugh.

We both start pouring candy and whatnot in the bowls. We put jellybeans, gummy bears, worms, Hershey Kisses and a lot of other junk. We pour the popcorn into a separate bowl and we get the soda.

We then all sit in the movie room, put on our 3D glasses and we play the scary movie.

* * *

When the movie ended, I was rolling on the floor laughing and so were the others. Ross got so scared and kept screaming like a little girl. He would sometimes hide behind me and his warmth felt so good.

We called it a night as everyone left.

"Good night, Laura."

"Good, night Ross!"

We both part ways then we both quickly come charging into the living room.

"WE NEED TO CLEAN THIS UP!" We both scream. We laugh as we start picking pieces of popcorn from the floor. I take the bowls and the empty soda cans to the kitchen and _then_ we called it a night.

**A/N: And there's episode 2! Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and by the way, I am fan-girling over a clip I saw for Campers and Complications. **

"…_**I like when we're playing piano and my hand touches accidentally touches hers. It gives me this awesome feeling that no one, not even Kira can-*realizes his feelings for Ally* Oh man, I-I like Ally! -Austin**_


End file.
